vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Polly Blue Eyes
Anna Ebersole(Los Angeles, 18 de Setembro de 1976) é uma Atriz, Produtora e Dubladora norte-americana. Ficou conhecida ao interpretar a personagem Alyssa Cross, na série de televisão The Sisters Cross. Anna trabalhou em muitos filmes famosos como, Donnie Darko como a antagonista Bleese Andrews, American Pie como a vilã patricinha Valerie Presley, O Amor entre Mãe & Filha como Annabeth Fields, 8 Mile-Rua de Ilusões como Stacey King (esposa de um magnata), Crazy Adolescence como Melissa Baker, dentre outros. A atriz também esteve em diversas séries, entre elas, The Sisters Cross como Alyssa Cross, The Golden Girls como Susie McNeedy, Nip/Tuck como Charisma Rowland, Olivia, Kathleen & Jenny! como Jenny Lohman, American Horror Story como diversos personagens, dentre outras séries. Biografia: Anna Paula Ebersole é uma atriz, Produtora e dubladora norte-americana, filha dos produtores e atores, Virginia Ebersole (Falecida em 2016) e James Blue Eyes. Ela também é irmã mais velha da atriz, Mary Ebersole, a Lydia Martin de Teen Wolf e da compositora Alexxa Rodriguez. Polly nasceu e cresceu em Los Angeles, e desde cedo já queria atuar, pois costumava a visitar seus pais nos sets de filmagens de seus filmes. A atriz chegou a comentar em uma entrevista, que estava totalmente apaixonada pelo o mundo do cinema e que desde criança queria muito seguir os passos de seus pais. A atriz é a mãe da produtora e atriz, Jennifer Matthews e do ator Vincent Ebersole (Falecido em 2018), os dois são frutos de seu casamento com o ator Matt Damon, no qual se separaram em Julho de 2014, na época atriz estava gravando episódios para a quarta temporada de American Horror Story. Em 2015, passou a namorar o ator James Marks, mais em 2017 vieram a se separar, pois Polly havia prestado queixas de que James era muito agressivo com ela. No ano passado, após se escalada para viver Blanca Hamilton na série Homicide Black, passou a namorar seu colega de elenco o ator, Dylan Hamish o intérprete do personagem Jack. Agora no começo de 2019, Dylan pediu Polly em casamento, e hoje eles residem juntos na mansão da atriz em Hollywood Hills, em Los Angeles. Carreira: Anna iniciou sua carreira como atriz aos 7 anos de idade, quando interpretou Maggie Huston no filme O Diário da Morte, em 1983 ao lado dos atores Sally Field, Craig T. Nelson, Courteney Cox e John Candy. Em 1985, foi escalada no elenco secundário da série The Golden Girls , onde viveu Susie McNeedy a pestinha que atormentava Dorothy Zbornak personagem vivida pela a atriz, Beatrice Arthur. Sua carreira começou a subir a partir dos anos 90, quando foi escalada para viver a personagem Alyssa Cross em Girls Power e The Sisters Cross, ao lado das atrizes Jenny McCarthy, Gabrielle Union, Jaime King e Candace Grimes. Em 1991, viveu como a protagonista Melissa Baker no filme Crazy Adolescence, ao lado de River Phoenix. No mesmo ano, estrelou em mais 2 filmes Marcados para Morrer, como Audrey Khalil e Um Espião e Meio como Lily Joanne, ao lado do ator Chris Farley. Nos anos 90 estrelou outros filmes também como The Kids and My Boyfriend, Forest Gump, Sexta-Feira 13, Bitches or Angels?, Alex & Connor, I Believe, John, St. Banks e American Pie como a vilã Valerie Presley . No começo dos anos 2000, se afastou um pouco da televisão, para cuidar de sua filha Jennifer e de seu filho Vincent, pois na época Polly não confiava em deixar seus filhos sobre cuidados de outras pessoas. Quando foi em 2001, a atriz estrelou os filmes School Drugs como Samantha Wilson, filha da personagem de Jennifer Tilly, Donnie Darko como a vilã Bleese , A Maldição de Richard Wayne, como Millie e o segundo filme de American Pie. Em 2012, foi escalada no elenco principal da série, American Horror Story: Asylum, como a Irmã Meredith, uma das freiras de Briarcliff. Meredith era considera a freira mais dócil, gentil, carinhosa e amorosa do local, totalmente diferente da Irmã Judee da Irmã Mary Eunice. No mesmo ano, a atriz fez uma participação na série Hannah Montana, onde interpretou Queen, uma empresária muito rica e famosa e que ajudava Hannah a subir na carreira musical. Retornou para a televisão em 2013, para série American Horror Story: Coven, como a Bruxa Jennifer Goode, filha mais velha da suprema, Fiona Goode e irmã de Cordelia Foxx. Jennifer era responsável em administrar e ensinar as novatas bruxas, como controlar os seus poderes. A personagem retorna novamente em American Horror Story: Apocalypse, onde ela é suas irmãs lutas para derrotar o vilão, Michael Langdon. Em 2014, viveu a Pat Roshon na série Collors, Margarida F. Reed na série Bobby, a empresária Rosanne Cosgrove no filme de comédia Uma Super, Ultra, Mega, Power Confusão. Já em 2015, viveu a protagonista Jenny Lohman na série Olivia, Kathleen & Jenny e Alison Mantegna em The Big Bang Theory. Em 2016, viveu Marie na série de suspense Fucking Man, Rosanne Cosgrove em Uma Super, Ultra, Mega, Power Confusão 2, a vilã Margaret Collins na série American Horror Story: Roanokee dentre outros. Atualmente em 2019, está interpretando a personagem Gale Morrison na série The Politician, ao lado de Jessica Lange, sua colega de trabalho em American Horror Story. Filmografia: *1983 _ O Diário da Morte como Maggie Huston *1984 _ Murphy como Doris Murphy *1986 _ Murphy 2 como Doris Murphy *1990 _ The Kids and my Boyfriend como Jessie Alexander *1991 _ Marcados para Morrer como Audrey Khalil *1991 _ O Silêncio dos Inocentes como Sandy Logan *1991 _ Crazy Adolescence como Melissa Baker *1991 _ Um Espião e Meio como Lily Joanne *1994 _ Forest Gump como Hilary Cooper *1994 _ Sexta-Feira 13 como Mary *1996 _ Bitches or Angels? como Guadalupe Jacckyn *1997 _ Alex & Connor como Ginger Palmer *1998 _ O Advogado do Diabo como Alice Lomax *1998 _ I Believe, John como Abigail Schroeder *1999 _ American Pie: A Primeira Vez é Inesquecível como Valerie Presley *2000 _ School Drugs como Samantha Wilson *2000 _ O Acordo como Blair McBride *2001 _ Donnie Darko como Bleese Andrews *2001 _ A Maldição de Richard Wayne como Blaire Millie *2001 _ American Pie 2: A Segunda Vez é Ainda Melhor como Valerie Presley *2002 _ Spencer como Glenda Harris *2002 _ FriendShip como Ally Johnston *2002 _ Dolley como Rebekka Adamson *2002 _ 8 Mile-Rua de Ilusões como Stacey King *2003 _ O Amor entre Mãe e Filha como Annabeth Fields *2003 _ Richards como Erin *2004 _ Resident Evil 2: Apocalipse como Dra. Donna Shepard *2004 _ See You! como Juliet Garcia *2004 _ Dark Secrets como Ruby Jane Hudson *2005 _ De Volta aos 35 Anos como Mary Bennett *2005 _ Depression como Dra. Lisa Ann *2006 _ Cercado pelo o Perigo como Lauren Lynn *2007 _ Dolley 2 como Rebekka *2007 _ New York and New Year como Clarice Grimes *2008 _ A Futura Eu? como Shayenne Parks *2008 _ Family Devine como Anneliese Devine *2008 _ 6 Main Street como Kathryn Ramsey *2008 _ Vestida para Casar como Barbara *2009 _ The Heart on Mars como Maggie Adams *2009 _ David como Donna Holland *2009 _ Suffocate como Jean Miller *2009 _ 2012 como Anjelica McKee *2009 _ O Golpe como Gina Cooper *2009 _ O Impossível como Gillian Daniels *2009 _ Uma Chamada Perdida como Jordelle Andrews *2010 _ A Traição como Jane McNulty *2010 _ Um Vôo Muito Louco 2 como Elizabeth Hall *2010 _ Los Angeles como Hillary Hilbert *2010 _ Encontrando o Grande Amor como Rose McGraw *2011 _ Richard Wayne como Blaire Millie-Wayne *2011 _ 4 de Julho como Ginger Johnson *2011 _ Dois Irmãos como Carol Wilson *2011 _ Obsessão como Joan Campbell *2011 _ Cada um tem a Gêmea que Merece como Vanessa Bragg *2012 _ Let In Shine como Sra. Williams *2012 _ American Pie: O Reencontro como Valerie Presley *2012 _ Os Fugitivos como Cynthia Kessler *2013 _ Sexo & Rock'n Roll como Samantha Cooper-Sawyer *2013 _ Uma Super, Ultra, Mega, Power Confusão como Rosanne Cosgrove *2014 _ Uma Super, Ultra, Mega, Power Confusão 2 como Rosanne Cosgrove *2014 _ Desejos Proibidos como Julia Green *2014 _ Quando Eu te Conheci como Carol Martin *2014 _ Somethings I did for You como Mary Capsaw *2014 _ Dependency Criminal como Kathryn Davis *2015 _ Sentimentos de Amor e Amizade como Melora Browning *2015 _ Uma Super, Ultra, Mega, Power Confusão 3 como Rosanne Cosgrove *2016 _ Fame como Dionne Ramsey *2016 _ Resident Evil: Capítulo Final como Dra. Donna Shepard *2017 _ A Luta como Beverly Jones *2017 _ A Procura de Adam como Regina Lee *2017 _ Apenas um Olhar como Kimberly *2018 _ Tully como Annie Marlon *2018 _ Love como Charlotte White *2018 _ Selfish Practice como Doris McColton *2018 _ Marathon como Elizabeth Jackson *2019 _ Everything I did for You como Mary Capsaw *2019 _ Baddest como Ava King *2019 _ My Life is Drug como Elizabeth James *2020 _ Save Me como Dra. Rose Simmons *2020 _ Coraline como Mel Jones *2021 _ V.M.A como Jackie. Televisão: *1985 _ The Golden Girls como Susie McNeedy *1990-1991 _ Girls Power como Alyssa Cross *1993-1998 _ Sisters Cross como Alyssa Cross *1996 _ Um Maluco no Pedaço como Kate Adams *2001 _ Eu a Patroa e as Crianças como Jacklyn Huron *2001 _ Kepler 99 como Cecily *2002-2004 _ The Colapse como Gia McGowan *2003 _ Nip/Tuck como Charisma Rowland *2003 _ Friends como Keri "Kiki" Brown *2005-2010 _ The McCarthy and Eyes Show como Ela mesma *2005 _ Nip/Tuck como Charisma Rowland *2006 _ CSI Criminal como Noemi *2007-2011 _ Saturday Night Live como Vários personagens *2007 _ Scandal como Lavonne Tylerson *2008 _ Grey's Anatomy como Penelope *2012 _ Hannah Montana como Queen *2012-2013 _ American Horror Story: Asylum como Irmã Meredith Devon *2013 _ The Good Wife como Rachel Moore *2013-2014 _ American Horror Story: Coven como Jennifer Goode *2014 _ Collors como Pat Roshon *2014 _ Bobby como Margarida F. Reed *2015-2017 _ Olivia, Kathleen & Jenny como Jenny Lohman *2016 _ Fucking Man como Marie *2016 _ American Horror Story: Roanoke como Margaret Collins (atriz)/Angelina Black (representação) *2016-2017 _ Kurt como Shelby Amanda Knight *2017 _ Hollywood Models como Dorothy Grant *2018-2020 _ Homicide Black como Blanca Hamilton *2018 _ The Assassination Of Gianni Versace: American Crime Story como Laverne O'Rowan Cooper *2018 _ False como Dianne Taylor *2018 _ American Horror Story: Apocalypse como Vera Ida Bates e Jennifer Goode *2019 _ Queen como Madeleine Scott *2019 _ The Politician como Gale Morrison *2020 _ Impeachment: American Crime Story como Hilary Clinton. Categoria:American Horror Story Categoria:The Politician Categoria:Donnie Darko Categoria:Resident Evil Categoria:Queen Categoria:Hannah Montana Categoria:Save Me Categoria:Selfish Practice Categoria:American Crime Story Categoria:Saturday Night Live